


The Sting Ray

by FNW2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: Blake and Ruby’s visit to Mengerie doesn’t go as planned





	The Sting Ray

It was a regular day in Menagerie, the people were going about their usual business of shopping, woodcutting, or simply getting some exercise.

While cutting some fish, a shop owner noticed something off of the horizon. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at it, and saw that it was a submarine of some kind.

”What is that?” He walked towards the coastline to get a better look.

When he did, his eyes widened in fear.

”No...not again!”

As if fate itself heard him, the second he recognized the Sun was the second it’s weapons made themselves seen. In a ferocious fashion, it opened fire on the coast of Menagerie.

The people had no time to react. Their shops, foods and bodies all burned under the unrelenting barrage of missles from the vessl.

When the section of the island was eventually closed off, the submarine docked on land, and a mysterious figure dressed in black emerged. The figure walked amoug the burning rubble, taking any money he could.

”Help me...”

The figure turned to see the shop worker. He suffered from great wounds, and was trapped under some rubble.

When he got a good look at the man he had just begged for help, his eyes widened.

”No...p-please...”

The figure pulled out a knife, and made their way towards him.

* * *

Ruby was nervous. She had just proposed to Blake, and was now going to meet her parents for their blessing!

”Ruby, are you okay?” Blake rapped her arms around Ruby’s waste.

“Yeah...” Ruby’s shaking hands said otherwise.

”It’ll be okay, Ruby.” Blake took Ruby’s hands to soothe her nerves. “My parents will love you.”

”But Sun told me about your dad...”

”Sun made a bad first impression,” Blake assured. “He will love you, promise.”

”I hope.” Ruby got out of bed and walked towards the window of the ship.

”Oh my God...Blake!”

”What?” Blake got out of bed, worried.

When she saw a quarter of Menagerie in flames, her eyes widened.

”No...not again.”

* * *

When Blake and Ruby arrived, Blake made a beline straight for her parents’ house.

”Mom, Dad!”

”Blake?” Kali immediately ran into the arms of her daughter. “We’re okay, baby.”

”Where’s dad?” Blake asked, worried.

”He’s out taking witness reports of the incident,” Kali said. “He’ll be back any minute.”

Kali looked over and saw Ruby.

”Miss Rose, correct.” Kali held out her hand. “Please to meet a new member of the family. I wish we could’ve meet under better circumstances.”

”Please to meet you too.” Ruby shook her hand. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

”I’m not sure,” Kali admitted.

Just then, Ghira walked in, his face was pale.

”Over fifty innocent lives...lost.” Ghira brought his hands to face.

”Dad?” Blake got her father’s attention.

”Blake...sweetie.” Ghira tried to perk up for her. “I hate to say you picked a bad time to visit.”

“It happened, again? The sting ray?” Blake was shaking.

”The Sting Ray?” Ruby asked.

”Ah, Miss Rose!” Ghira turned his attention towards Ruby. “What a pleasure it is meet my daughter’s fiancé. Though I wish the circumstances were better.”

”Like I asked Kali, is their anything we can do?” Ruby asked.

”Well, I should probably tell you about our problem, first.” Ghira sat down.

Ruby was ready to listen.

“Only a day after Blake’s birth, a wretched submarine arrived at Menagerie’s coast. The machine bombarded our shops and people with missiles until we were forced to close the section off. When we did, a figure emerged, began looting, and...killing the injured. After that, almost every year they arrived to do the same thing.”

“Have you tried to fight back?” Ruby sat down across from Ghira.

”I’m afraid Menagerie didn’t, and still doesn’t have the technological capabilities to do that.” Ghira looked at the floor in shame. “The most we can do is rebuild and move on, praying it won’t happen again.”

”So, why the ‘sting ray’?” Ruby asked.

”When you see the sub, you’ll know why.”

”Wait, is he going to come back?” Ruby eyes widened.

”Afraid so, every year he comes for a week.”

“Well, that just gives us more time to take him out!” Ruby jumped up.

”Ruby, are you sure?” Blake asked.

”Blake, trust me! We can put a stop to this!” Ruby put her hand on her shoulder.

”How are we going to fight without our weapons?” Blake asked.

”Well...”

”Ruby, you didn’t pack our weapons without telling me, did you?”

”You will thank me for this!” Ruby quickly sped out of the room, then returned with Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud. “You never know when you may need to kick a little ass!”

”I like her.” Kali whispered to Blake.

”Mom!” Blake blushed.

* * *

Ruby and Blake waited. That had no idea when The Sting Ray would arrive, so they just looked out to the coast for what felt like hours.

Blake was sweating, and gripping Gambol Shroud tightly.

Ruby noticed, and took Blake’s hand in an attempt to ease her nerves.

Blake gave Ruby a smile, though it quickly disappeared when she caught sight of it. The Sting Ray.

When Ruby turned to get a good look, she realized why that called it that. It bore a striking resemblance to the creature.

Without hesitation, Ruby looked into Blake’s eyes.

“You ready?”

”Yes.” Blake gave Ruby a nod.

Working quickly to act before the sub could open fire. Ruby ran a good distance from Blake, then sped at her with her semblance, picking her up, allowing the two to skip across the ocean towards the sub just as its weapons were taking aim.

When they reached the sub, Ruby cut the left cannon off in one quick motion. Blake doing the same to the right.

The two began cutting down all of the weapons on them sub. When they all are gone, they made their way towards the hatch.

Suddenly, it shot open and a hand pulled Blake in.

”Blake!” Ruby reached out, but the hatch shut before she could grab her. “Hey, open up you son of a bitch!”

Blake was tossed to the ground.

”What the hell did you just do?” The figure held a knife to her throat.

”Stopping you,” Blake spat. “For all those years of fear and dread you placed in my heart, and the hearts of others.”

”God, this is why I left this stupid place.” The figure stood.

”What?”

”Well, guess I better give you a little explanation before you die.” The figure grabbed his helmet and removed it. “My name is Raymond Waterson.”

Blake’s eyes almost popped out her head when she saw his sting ray fins on the side of his head.

”You’re...a...?”

”Faunus? Yes.” Raymond pulled out a knife. “I was just looking to get some money, and I decided to get it in a way that was no problem to me. I knew Menagerie would never have the technology or help from the huntsmen population, but I guess I was wrong about that second part.”

”But...this sub.”

”Built it, myself!” Raymond marvled at his own work. “Impressive, right?”

”You sold out and butchered your own people for money!” Blake stood, rage in her eyes.

”Yeah...so what?” Raymond asked. “I don’t own the faunus a damn thing.”

Something inside Blake snapped.

”Well, as much as I loved this chat, I best be ending you, then your worthless friend.” Raymond went for a stab.

With a use of her semblance, Blake took the stab, but dodged it.

”What?” Raymond went for another, but Blake grabbed his arm and twist it.

A sickening crack and a cry of pain was heard. Raymond snatched his broken hand away as Blake picked up his knife.

”Hey...wait...what are you doing?” Raymond’s eyes widened.

”Ending this.” Blake picked up Gambol Shroud and began stalking towards Raymond.

”Wait...p-please! I can give you whatever riches you want!” Raymond scurried back as far as he could go. “Don’t...I beg you!”

Blake ignored him as she brought swords down on his throat.

* * *

”A faunus...I can’t believe one of our own would be so selfish.” Ghira looked at Raymond’s body.

“No one ever said we were innocent,” Blake said, sadly. “We can be just as bad as humans.”

Ruby put her hand on Blake’s shoulder, and comforted the woman she loved as best she could.

 


End file.
